Won't Leave You
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda and Andrea have been married for eleven years. Miranda has a nightmare. Andrea promises that it won't ever happen. Mirandy ONE-SHOT


**A/N: So... this is a completely random, pulled out of my ass One-Shot. I was sitting here, working on _Get Down Tonight_, and _Have A Heart_... when this suddenly became what I was writing instead of doing either.**

**So... I thought, what the hell... I'll post it.**

**So... I guess Idk... some background to it...**

**Andrea and Miranda met while Miranda was dating Stephen and the girls were 4. Miranda didn't marry Stephen (who she found out was cheating on her from the beginning of their year that they had been dating), she married Andrea, two years later. They've been married for eleven years, and since then they have had four more children. Miranda had another set of twins, identical boys. Andrea had two girls, separate of each other. So yup... that's it.**

**I'm not really ever planning to come back to this. It was seriously a random popped into my head One-Shot.**

**But, I hope that you like it :)**

**All my love,**

**CBC **

* * *

Miranda awoke with a start, reaching out to grasp her lover, and rid the darkening thoughts of her nightmare.

Rolling to her side, she brushed her hand against empty sheets and jolted upright.

Gone.

Miranda felt tears pricking her eyes.

Gone.

"No. It wasn't real," Miranda reassured herself.

Taking a deep breath, she threw back the blankets and grabbed her robe.

"It wasn't real."

Pulling on her robe, she padded her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. She pushed open a door that was just down from the master room, and peeked in, sighing in relief, "Andrea, darling."

Her wife turned to look at her in the dark, "Miranda? What are you doing up?"

"You know it's hard to sleep when you're not next to me, darling." Miranda fibbed before she covered her mouth to yawn before she stepped into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, just restless."

"Mmm. Is Jayden asleep yet?"

Her wife shook her head, "No, just put her down, she's been very quiet, it's a relief."

Miranda pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek, before she reached down to scoop up their daughter into her arms, rocking gently as Jayden squirmed and gurgled, "Hello, sweet girl. Did you have a delicious midnight snack?" She cooed, pressing feather light kisses to their daughter's head.

"She did. Took right to it. I don't need to use the pump this time, she drank enough that I'm not feeling uncomfortable."

Miranda smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to Andrea's lips, "That's wonderful, darling. Our little Jayden is growing up." She returned her attention to the sleepy baby, and pressed a few more kisses to her cheeks, "Yes you are, you're getting so big. My beautiful Jayden, you're getting so big."

Andrea chuckled, "She's only a month and a half old, Miranda. We still have plenty of growing left to go, so no need to get all worked up about it, yet. "

Miranda shot her wife a glare, "Might I remind you that our beautiful twins are already sixteen? Oliver and Owen are already ten, and Jasmine is four. They all grow much too quickly, and we certainly aren't getting any younger."

Andrea smiled, "No, you most certainly do not need to remind me, my love. Our children are beautiful, and wonderful."

Miranda returned the smile, "They are so precious, Andrea. Thank you."

"Please, Miranda, you gave birth to four of them. Two of them while I wasn't even around."

"And you gave birth to my two, beautiful, youngest daughters, Andrea. That is everything to be thankful for," Miranda said earnestly as she leaned forward to plant her lips firmly against her wife's, sliding her tongue across them before pulling back.

"And I will be forever thankful that you opened the car door and hit me with it."

Miranda chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you really aren't, but I'm very pleased with the results that took place after your concussion was deemed healed, and you came to my office to inform me you weren't going to sue."

"Well, I'm sure you're rather grateful you didn't marry that Stephen fellow, who had been cheating on you behind your back during your entire relationship."

She nodded and looked down at her now sleeping daughter, smiling at the small hand that had claimed hold of her silk nightshirt, "Yes, I'm very happy I put an end to that toxic madness."

"I love you, Miranda Priestly-Sachs. I will never tire of telling you that."

Miranda sighed happily, and swallowed the rise of tears at remembering her nightmare, as she replied with a hoarse tone, "I love you, with all my heart, Andrea Priestly-Sachs. My love, you are my everything."

A warm hand slipped across her cheek, before dipping down across her neck, and to her opposite shoulder, bringing their bodies into a comfortable side embrace, "Now, why don't you put our sleeping baby back into her crib, and we get some sleep before she wakes again."

Miranda swallowed hard, and hesitated. Jayden. Her beautiful, little girl. Her beautiful daughter, was right here. She wasn't gone. They weren't gone. Taking a deep breath, she leaned into Andrea's side, closing her eyes and relishing in the warmth she provided. Taking another deep breath, she pressed another kiss to her daughter's head, "I love you, Jayden," She whispered so softly, that she hardly heard the words.

Slowly pulling her daughter's hand away from her shirt, she paused all movement as Jayden let out a gurgled baby sigh. Once she knew that Jayden wouldn't wake, she leaned down and carefully laid the sleeping baby back into the crib, "Sleep tight, sweetheart," Andrea said, reaching down to brush her fingertips against Jayden's cheek.

"Sleep well, sweet girl," Miranda smiled down at her.

"Come, Miranda, and then you can tell me what the nightmare was about," Andrea said softly. With the hand that was still around Miranda's shoulder, she slipped down Miranda's back and took her hand, holding Miranda's body close to her.

"It is of no matter," Miranda replied as they slowly turned away from their sleeping daughter, "because it is not true. Nor will it ever become reality."

They left the nursery, and Andrea continued to hold her close as they walked back to their bedroom, "Most likely it won't, but it is still something you fear, Miranda."

Miranda took a shuddering breath before releasing it, "You had gone." She whispered, almost to herself, "You had gotten tired of me, and taken the children with you. Cassidy, Caroline, Oliver, Owen, Jasmine, and Jayden."

Andrea halted their walking, and Miranda found herself engulfed in a warm, crushing hug, "I love you. We are not going anywhere without you."

Miranda swallowed hard but was unable to hold back the quiet sob that spilled from her lips as she wrapped her arms around her wife, "I love… you."

She felt her wife shift a little, and then she was being lifted up into strong, warm arms, "You are my life, Miranda. My wife, my life, my everything."

Burying her face into Andrea's neck, she choked on another sob, "Don't leave."

"I will never leave," Andrea said firmly before she walked the rest of the way to their bedroom, Miranda still being carried in her arms, "because my heart would never survive."

Miranda clung tightly to her wife, as Andrea pushed open the door, closed it with her foot, and carried her into the bedroom, and gently placed her onto the bed, "I love you, Andrea."

Andrea captured her lips for a passionate kiss, and crawled onto the bed, straddling her, and curling their fingers together at the side of Miranda's head, "I love you, Miranda. Your nightmare will never become reality. We will never leave you."

Miranda nodded, and smiled, feeling the love practically pulse throughout the room.

Andrea wasn't gone. It wasn't real.

It would never be real.

Rolling slightly, she toppled Andrea onto the bed beside her, and then proceeded to wrap and tangle their bodies together. Reaching to Andrea's side, she grabbed the blankets and tugged them over their bodies, and curled in close to her wife, reveling in those warm arms being snaked around her torso.

"It will never be real," she whispered against Andrea's collarbone.

"It will never be real," Andrea whispered back, placing a kiss to Miranda's temple.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Good night."

"I won't let you go."

Miranda snuggled just a little closer, and drifted back to sleep surrounded with the warmth of her loving, wonderful, caring wife, the nightmare gone from her dreams and replaced with her laughing family.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?**

**Let me know in a review?**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
